Mayaku Koshi
Background An exile from a lesser hidden village, Koshi was pressed to succeed in his family's 'art'. While he did show a degree of aptitude in the art of poppy cultivation, his skills as a 'medi-nin' and poison specialist were sub par, mostly because of his lack of joy for the distasteful practice of his sisters. Since his exile, he's still proven himself quite formidable in the 'Wilting Poppy' style, allowing him to make a living as a bouncer in opium dens and seedier bars all around the Yamagakure region. Koshi is haunted by dreams of his past, and when he's not in an opiate haze, he can break into a cold sweat at the sound of metal against wood, or a raised voice. It's been quite the problem in the occasional den that expected him to work sober, as the flashbacks cloud his judgment, and have led to crippled patrons, or worse. Appearance Koshi would be a handsome man, if he cared to groom himself, usually his long black hair is left entirely unkempt, hanging past his waist in a knotted mess. The thing most people notice, once they get past his grubby hair, are the seemingly dead golden eyes he possesses, not quite staring ahead, but never focused on anything else. on his left index finger is a set of metal bands, that, to those who know the weapon, is obviously a ring razor, a retractable blade with an almost scalpel like tip, usually ring razors are made specifically for their owners, and this one is obviously too tight for him. Hidden under the sleeve on his left arm, is a bracer that contains the needle used in his style, always armed with at least three doses of Golden Haze. Personality Koshi is a man who spends most of his time thinking, he'll talk to anyone who'll listen, and laughs readily enough, but those around him always feel on guard as if there were some predator lurking underneath Koshi's glazed golden eyes. The only time Koshi can stand to be sober is when he's tending to his plants delicately feeding them the chakra and water they need to survive, otherwise the already pallid man grows jittery and easily bothered, should the slightest memory of his old life trigger in this state, he'll run or fight, untillhe can't remember any longer. Abilities Wilting Poppy- The Wilting poppy style is a martial art unique to the Mayaku clan, focusing on quick, precise strikes delivered by a hidden needle at various parts of the target's anatomy, once the needle hits home and penetrates a target's vein, they're injected with a venom made from ground poppy seeds the 'golden haze' once under it's effects, the target grows sluggish, but feels a sense of invincibility, in addition to increased difficulty molding Chakra. There are various Jutsu that Wilting Poppy practitioners may perform once the target has been poisoned. *Wilting poppy style: Pain Magnification- While a golden haze sufferer is usually oblivious to any pain they may feel, the pain magnification Jutsu reverses the effect it has on the target's nerves, causing the target's feeling of invincibility, to burst into excruciating pain, this technique is especially violent when coupled with the 'Rising High' style practiced by Koshi's sisters, which specializes in small cuts over the victim's body. *Wilting Poppy Style: Myconid Transformation- A type of illusion technique, the opiate gains a psychotropic presence, causing hallucinations in the victim that can torture them mentally untill the venom is expelled by the body. *Wilting Poppy Style: Fool's Gold- The most deadly of the Wilting poppy Jutsu, Fool's gold causes the golden haze in the target's bloodstream to collect swiftly in the liver, causing the target to grow septic the more they move, destroying the liver first, and, should more Golden Haze be injected into the victim, shutting down the other organs in turn. This Jutsu is a last resort for the mayaku clan, to be used only when a fight goes south. Ring Razor- The Ring Razor is a weapon developed exclusively for leaving scars when used properly the razor's edge causes great pain to it's target. Koshi is able to weild it as a deterrent in combat, as few opponents would want to feel the thin blade against their skin twice. Medical Jutsu- Koshi is capable of a small amount of medical jutsu, technically a side effect of the study required to learn the wilting poppy jutsu.